Onyx
* Crystal Gems |Occupation=Guardian |Alignment=Crystal Gems |Status=Active |Friend(s)= * Steven * Garnet * Pearl * Amethyst * Jasper * Peridot * Lapis * Ruby * Sapphire * Bismuth * Rose Quartz * Rhodonite * Fluorite * Padparadscha * Rutile Twins * Citrine |Voice Actor=Christopher Ragland }} Onyx is a Crystal Gem, created by Jacobacranmer. Appearance Original Design Originally, Onyx had long black hair that went slightly below his shoulders, and covered his right eye. He wore a black short sleeve shirt with a magenta star in the center, that went down to just before his navel. He also wore black pants with star-shaped cutouts on the knees. He also wore yellow shoes. Previous Design Previously, Onyx had slightly shorter hair that still covered his right eye. He wore a black long sleeve shirt with a rose pink star in the center and still stops just above his navel. He also wore black pants and shoes. Current Design During the events of "Change Your Mind", Onyx reformed alongside the other Crystal Gems. He now wears a grey shirt that has a star shaped hole around his gem. He also wears grey pants with black stars on them, as well as black boots. The star on his shirt also changed from pink to red. Personality Onyx has two sides. One side is very intelligent, organized, and meticulous, while the other is very boisterous, childish, and rambunctious. However, Onyx also has a tendency to be quiet and awkward, and is also very shy around those he does not know. Fusions Fusions with Canon Gems * When fused with Amethyst, they form Iolite * When fused with Peridot, they form Green Quartz * When fused with Lapis Lazuli, they form Blueberry Quartz * When fused with Steven, they form Strawberry Quartz * When fused with Rose Quartz, they form Strawberry Quartz * When fused with Jasper, they form Orange Chalcedony * When fused with Carnelian, they form Rhodonite * When fused with Spinel, they form Pink Tourmaline * When fused with Ruby and Sapphire, they form Cherry Quartz * When fused with Amethyst and Pearl, they form Opal Aura Quartz * When fused with Pearl and Bismuth, they form Ammolite * When fused with Lapis Lazuli and Peridot, they form Turquoise * When fused with Lapis Lazuli and Steven, they form Chalcedony * When fused with Lapis Lazuli and Rose Quartz, they form Chalcedony * When fused with Rose Quartz, Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst, and Pearl, they form Mystic Quartz Fusions with JC's Gems * When fused with Citrine, they form Scapolite Fusions with JC's and Canon Gems * When fused with Citrine and Yellow Diamond, they form Sphalerite. * When fused with Steven and Alexander, they form Magenta Agate. * When fused with Rose Quartz and Lavender Quartz, they form Magenta Agate * When fused with Steven, Amethyst, and Alexander, they form Milky Quartz. * When fused with Amethyst, Rose Quartz, Citrine, and Jasper, they form Angel Aura Quartz Gemstone Gemology * Onyx is primarily associated with the root chakra. * It assists with challenges in life, especially those caused by a drain of energy. ** It prevents and protects the draining of energy. * It has been used in the past for wound healing, childbirth, and to increase stamina and self-control. * Onyx is formed of bands of chalcedony in alternating colors. * Onyx is a gemstone found in various regions of the world including Yemen, Uruguay, Argentina, Australia, Brazil, Canada, China, Czech Republic, Germany, India, Indonesia, Pakistan, Madagascar, Latin America, the UK, and various states in the US. * Sardonyx is a variant in which the colored bands are sard (shades of red) rather than black. * Black onyx is perhaps the most famous variety, but is not as common as onyx with colored bands. Artificial treatments have been used since ancient times to produce both the black color in "black onyx" and the reds and yellows in sardonyx. Most "black onyx" on the market is artificially colored. Category:Quartzes Category:Characters Category:Gems Category:Crystal Gems